<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inebriated (But Only For Bucky Barnes) by AK_Qhyrstol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980295">Inebriated (But Only For Bucky Barnes)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AK_Qhyrstol/pseuds/AK_Qhyrstol'>AK_Qhyrstol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asgardian Liquor (Marvel), Drunk Steve Rogers, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nazi dinosaurs, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, that should definitely be a tag, who knows - Freeform, why does Bucky put up with him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:16:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AK_Qhyrstol/pseuds/AK_Qhyrstol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor brings Asgardian alcohol and Steve jumps at the chance to finally get drunk off his ass. Bucky thinks it's hot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton &amp; Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers &amp; Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inebriated (But Only For Bucky Barnes)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve obviously had no self-preservation whatsoever. Thor brings Asgardian liquor and he can finally get completely pissed? Three hours later he’s giggling, off-his-tits drunk while trying to convince Stark that they fought Nazi dinosaurs in World War II.</p><p>Bucky almost called bullshit on that, but the look on Stark’s face was too good to pass up.</p><p>“Yeah, they were real-“ Steve hiccuped- “Real <em>big</em> fuckin’-“</p><p>“Language, Stevie.” Bucky nudged him. Steve snickered, shoving him.</p><p>“They were real big <em>fuckin’</em> lizards, like Godzilla or- or somethin’. Right, Buck?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah.” Bucky swirled his vodka around in his glass (one of them had to stay right in the mind, after all), casually looking Stark in the eye. “I once saw one eat five cars at the same time.”</p><p>“You’ve got to be shitting me. They didn’t say anything about that in the history books.” Stark shook his head, but he was just drunk enough to actually consider they were telling the truth.</p><p>“Since- since when are <em>history</em> books right? They make me look like some sort of- Uncle Sam or- something. And they said that me an’ Buck were only <em>best friends.”</em></p><p>“Okay, fine, point for you.” Tony conceded, watching Steve try to plant a kiss on Bucky’s cheek, only to miss and get it on his jaw. Not to be disconcerted, he continued smooching loudly down Bucky’s neck, finally biting at his collarbone.</p><p>“You little shit. You only wanna get into my pants.” Bucky said but didn't move to stop him.</p><p>“They’re nice pants; they show off your ass real nice, but I’d like them better if they were off,” Steve said, muffled into his skin. His lips were like a hot brand and Bucky wanted nothing more than to drag him to bed, but they were in <em>public,</em> god <em>damn</em> it, Steve. Steve’s hand wandered down to cup said ass, giving it a slight squeeze.</p><p>(Bucky knew he had a nice ass. Why deny it?)</p><p>Steve was an affectionate drunk. Bucky knew that - hell, he’s <em>always</em> known that. But honestly, Steve was probably doing this just to touch him in front of his friends, the horny bastard. (Steve got possessive like that sometimes and it was honestly kind of hot- <em>Barnes, this is not the time to think about that,</em> Bucky reminded himself.)</p><p>Stark decided he definitely should be elsewhere and deserted them, only for Natasha to come over and take his place. (She had just escaped from Clint, who was still trying to pick up Thor’s hammer. No innuendo intended. Maybe. Bucky didn’t really know Clint well enough to say he wouldn’t try.)</p><p>“Steve, I think you might need to go to bed.” She said, amused.</p><p>“What? No! Th’ party’s’only jus’ started!” Steve complained, slurring his words as he slung an arm around Bucky’s waist and (practically) brought him onto his lap. Bucky grabbed him gently by the hair, fluffing it up the way that always made Steve hum happily.</p><p>“Wouldn’t you rather take your <em>party</em> somewhere <em>private?" </em>Bucky asked, pinching Steve’s arm. Steve was still not deterred, but he paused with interest, looking up. He was somewhat flushed, cheeks and the tips of his ears red, his eyes hazy, but he still stared at Bucky liked he’d hung the moon and the stars.</p><p>“Yeah? You wanna?” Steve whispered, a certain glint in those beautiful blues showing how he wanted to devour every inch of him, and Bucky had to force down his arousal with all the willpower he possessed (at least temporarily). Steve started positioning his arms as if he was ready to heave Bucky up and carry him all the way to their shared floor of the Tower.</p><p>And that thought <em>certainly</em> didn't make it hard to restrain himself- Oh, hell. It didn't matter anymore. </p><p>“Yeah, doll,” Bucky whispered back into his ear, “C’mon, let’s get outta here and you can show me just how much you want me.”</p><p>Steve didn’t need to be told twice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was supposed to be writing something else, so, naturally, this was created instead. (What is wrong with me-)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>